In the development of alloys for use in gas turbine engines, there has evolved a type of alloy sometimes referred to as fiber reinforced composite eutectic alloys. Such alloys are characterized by a metal carbide reinforcing fibrous phase embedded in the alloy matrix generally along a longitudinal axis of the article which follows generally the direction of solidification of the alloy or article made from such an alloy. As a result, the alloy is characterized by having anisotropic properties. One such alloy form is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,402--Smashey, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Although strength characteristics of such an alloy are improved over other nickel or cobalt base superalloys, it has been recognized that variations in microstructure can occur from various heat treatments, some of which can be detrimental.